Festa Em Konoha E Uma Noite Magica
by Salura
Summary: Há uma festa em Konoha e estao todos la! Sasuke tambem apos ter voltado para a aldeia devido a sakura e naruto. SasuSaku


**Festa Em Konoha E Uma Noite Magica**

Por favor deixem reviwes pffff :D obg

Era de noite e estavam todos presentes na festa. Era uma festa organizada pela aldeia para festejar o fm da guerra e a vitória de Konoha. Sasuke tinha regressado e todos estavam felizes.

A festa já se estendia pela noite e já era muito tarde. Sentada num sofá sozinha estava Sakura olhando para os outros convidados. Uns namoravam, outros dançavam e outros.....bem.... estavam bebedos!!! Sakura estava a olhar para Hinata que tinha acabado de subir no palco um pouco tocada pelo alcool e gritado para todos que amava Naruto! Naruto tinha ficado de boca aberta e tinha ido falar com ela e comecaram a namorar.

Ino e Sai também lançavam uns olhares cumplices um ao outro enquanto Sai desenhava tudo o que havia no recinto. Temari discutia com Shikamaru porque ele tinha adormecido com a bebida na mão enquanto estavam no sofá e tinha entornado a bebida nela, afirmando depois que ela era problemática por ficar zangada em ter apenas uma nodoazinha (que ia desde o ombro ate as pernas) no vestido.

Kakashi e Gai lado a lado cantavam no karaoke aos berros e muito desafinados " quem e o gostosao daqui? sou eu sou eu sou eeeeeeuuuuu!!!!!!" e as pessoas que estavam ao lado tapavam os ouvidos.

Gai: que foi??? nos somos uma estrelas!!!! eu dou autografos... o sakê é otimo!!!!

Kakashi (chorava): eu quero ler o novo livro Icha icha Paradise!! eu quero eu quero eu quero!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gaara: mas o mestre Jiraya morreu kakashi ele não pode escrever mais

Kakashi: então vai buscar aquela velhota que te rescustitou e traz o jiryzinho de volta!!! eu quero ler mais!!! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gaara: essa velhota também morreu lembra?? para me salvar -.-'

Kakashi: buaaaaaaaa não gosto mais de voce seu seu saco de areia! vai te enterrar

Gaara(revirando os olhos): ai é nisto que dá beber demais

Rock Lee: ei gai-sensei deixa de fazer figuras tristes desce dai imediatamente!!!

Gaara: aleluia alguém com cabeça no lugar e que não bebeu

Rock Lee: desce Gai-sensei vamso fazer a dança do lotus juntos 

Gaara: aii falei cedo demais... baaaah vou dormir nao quero mais saber.... estão bebedos então cuidem-se!!!!

E sai batendo com a porta

Sakura tinha assistido a cena e sorriu...

sakura: bem isto ja esta demasiado degradante vou para cima

Sakura vai p andar de cima pois havia la um quarto com uma varanda muito grande que dava para ver as estrelas

Ela olhava as estrelas

Sasuke: eu voce ta aqui tao sozinha

Sakura. pois la em baixo e so casais de namorados bebedos e malucos :P

Sasuke: sim o Kakashi abusou um pouco da bebida hoje.. posso lhe fazer compnahia Sakura?

Sakura: sim claro

Nisto comeca a chover muito e eles fogem para dentro. sakura que estava com um vestido, escorrega e vai contra Sasuke ficando colada a ele contra a parede. A chuva tinha deixado o vetsido dela encharcado e notava-se as formas do corpo bem feito.

Sasuke cora

Olham nos olhos um do outro e ele coloca as suas maos na cintura dela e ela enrola os bracos no pescoço dele. Comecam se a beijar , no inicio um beijo timido e leve passando para paixao e desejo! Beijos completamente loucos cheios de desejo e ofegantes. ele pega nela ao colo e a deita na cama, Ela arranhava-lhe as costas enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

sasuke: ai por favor pára estou a perder o controlo! Não te quero magoar

sakura: sasuke eu te amo!! não magoa pois iso é algo que eu há muito que desejava!!

Sasuke: também eu!! Eu te amo!! Sakura voce sempre me completou mas eute deixei.. não queria que corresse perigo e...

Sakura: shiuu isso agora nao importa

e recomecam a beijar-se

Sasuke: tem certeza que quer continuar?? tou mesmo quase perdendo todo o meu autocontrole

Sakura: sim :)

E comecam a beijar ardentemente, despindo lhe a camisa molhada e deixando a mostra aquele tronco maravilhoso e lindo, produto de anos de treino intensivo. sasuke comecou a tirar o vestido a Sakura enquanto lhe beijava a face pescoço e orelhas fazendo-a gemer e a ele proprio também. Aí, ele a deita na cama e olha aquele corpo nu bem feito e perfeito so de cueca

Sasuke: es lindissima

E começa a beijar o tronco, peitos e barriga ate lhe tirar a calcinha. Cada vez mais desejosos começam a gemer e sakura tira-lhe o calção rapidamente, sentando-se em cima da barriga de Saduke e beijando lhe os lábios cara orelhas pescoço peito barriga até que chega ao seu membro muito duro erecto e grande começando a lambê-lo e acariciando-o deixando sasuke louco de prazer com gemidos que enchiam o quarto.

Sasuke: para por favor.... eu..

E deita a de costas abrindo-lhe as pernas com cuidado e a olhando como se pedisse permissão

Sakura sorri e então ele começa a penetra-la no inicio devagar para a acustumar dando lugar a movimentos muito rápidos fazendo ambos gemerem loucamente. Os gemidos ecoavam por todo o quarto, estavam completamente sincronizados como se fossem feitos um para o outro até que atingiram o êxtase juntos!

Ele deita-se ao lado dela puxando-a para o seu peito

Sasuke: eu te amo mesmo esta foi a melhor noite da minha vida

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): também te amo! Estou tão feliz por isso!!

toc toc toc

Eles ficaram muito quietos ja que tinham acabado de ouvir bater a porta ate que se ouve uma voz

Gaara: está casa está cheia de malucos!! eu bem disse que não queria vir a esta festa!! só me acontecem coisas destas a mim!! primeiro bêbedos agora um casalzito qualquer.! EU QUERO DORMIR!!!! FIQUEM QUIETOS DE UMA VEZ!!!!!HUNF

e vai embora

sakura e Sasuke riem

Sakura: pois é se calhar a gente fez muito barulho...

Sasuke: pudera você é uma deusa.. mas depois com a pratica a gente consegue mudar isso e não fazer tanto barulho

Sakura: huuuummm então já que a pratica leva a perfeição, preparado para a ronda 2??- disse com ar safado

Sasuke: oh yeahh

e assim sasuke e sakura passaram uma noite fantastica enquanto no piso de baixo Naruto e Hinata comiam Ramen, Shikamatu e Temari continuavam a discutir por causa do vestido, Sai tinha começando a desenhas as particulas de poeira e moscas pois ja tinha desenhado tudo o que havia em volta, Ino dançava sensualmente tentando atrair a atenção de Sai, Rock lee e Gai dançavam a dança do Lotus no tecto, kakashi vomitava num canto enquanto chorava e pedia o novo volume (que nunca existiu) do Icha Icha Paradise, e Gaara tentava dormir no seu quarto com toda esta confusão, amaldiçoando a sua sorte e resmungando e gritando para tudo e todos ameaçando lançar o seu Funeral do Deserto.

FIM


End file.
